Solar thermal collectors have been made in the past in long extruded strips which are then installed by adhering to the surface of a building roof. Recent developments in the manufacturing of photovoltaic(PV) power cells using thin-film photovoltaic material deposited onto a thin sheet of metal or polymer has resulted in the ability to produce a flexible solar-electric power cell. This technique also allows the manufacturing of these power cells in continuous sheets.